The Warlock and The Prince
by Aura Law
Summary: The warlock gifted the young prince with a piece of red string. If the prince kept the string he would always be able to call for help from the warlock at any and at all times... When Magnus and his friends follow Alec into the forest behind the quad the last thing they expect to find is a land that's not meant to exist. Malec don't like don't read not mine all Miss CC's.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _Once upon a time there lived a king and a queen that ruled a kingdom so great every other kingdom in the realm bowed to them. Their kingdom had the greenest of fields, the prettiest of flowers, the clearest of lakes and rivers that were full of the most colourful fish and the forest was full of life everyday; the people of the kingdom were sweet and kind so they always welcomed strangers to their villages. They were so trusting they let even the shadiest of characters into their home for shelter and warmth, the king and queen were exactly the same, their people loved them and they had wealth such a large wealth the=at they usually used to hold feasts for their people and the neighbouring lands. Yes, this is why other kingdoms bowed to them, they were fair and just and they never allowed the power to go to their head. They never asked for anything and they were never greedy, yes this is why other kingdoms bowed to them. But despite having the wealth, the people, the land they were never truly happy for the queen longed for a child. She wanted them to have eyes as blue as the sky on a hot summers day and hair as black a ravens wing, she wanted them to have skin as clear as running water and a mouth that was as full and red as a goblet full of blood. She wanted them to have fire in their eyes and a lion for a soul, she wanted them to love freely and not have a worry in the world. She wanted a daughter. The king knew of his wife's wishes and they tried, until 9 months later a baby boy was born. Even though she had wished for a daughter she wouldn't change her little boy for the world._

 _On the10th day after his birth the kingdom celebrated as did the surrounding kingdoms, the king invited all to his palace for a giant feast. What he did not know was that those he had invited had a secret, one that was kept from the king for a great many years. Within his kingdom he had the liveliest forest in all the realm as his forest was home to that of the warlocks and witches, the griffins and the unicorn, the angel and the demon, the dragons and the werewolves and the fae. The king knew nothing of this until the feast as they entered the palace with their magical gifts for the prince, it was safe to say that the queen was highly amused by the look upon her husband's face as he saw the blue scales of the dragon, the burnt orange eyes of the were wolf, the wings on the fae, the horns on the demon, the glowing staff of the angel, the hats of the witches the feathers on the griffin and the deep green feline eyes of the warlocks. The fantastical creatures stood in trepidation as they waited for their king's reaction and they all were startled by the huge deep belly laugh the king had erupted with. He had beckoned them forward towards his son and watched as they gave their gifts one by one._

 _The dragon gifted the boy a heart of gold to be able to help any and all of his people like the dragons once did. The wolf gifted him with cloak that would allow him to go unseen for when he wishes to sneak out the palace and find his lady friend as he had once as a pup. The griffin gave him a feather from his wing to allow him to follow his dreams to the sky and back as she had always wished to do as a flightless chick. The fae gave him the gift of perception so that he was able to see a lie form a mile away. The witches decided to give him a hat, if the princes hair was anything like his father's he would need it. The demon gifted him with stubbornness so he can stand for his beliefs and love who he wishes just like the demon did as a young man. The angel placed a miniature version of her staff which had the power of making him strong enough to fight any and all foes he may encounter but also to fight for his love much like she had to and the warlock gifted the young prince with a piece of red string that he had enchanted with an old and powerful spell. If the prince kept the string he would always be able to call for help from the warlock at any and at all times. When the king and queen heard his gift they had smiled and thanked all the creatures for their gifts and then the feast began._

~|.|~

 **ALEC POV**

"Alec seriously!" Isabelle yelled banging on the door "We have to be in school in ten minutes get your ass up!"

I groaned turning my head away from the door and looked at my bright red Lego brick digital alarm clock 08:17 AM. Groaning again I turned my head and curled back into my warm and comfy and fluffy and oh my god school starts in 15 minutes. Shit! Jumping out of bed I fell flat on my face, I turned to glare at my foot that had gotten tangled up in my bed sheets like it's trying to tell me not to leave to stay in my warm and large and comfy bed beckoning me to go back to sleep ignore school and the banshee of a sister outside probably in the most spectacular outfit that I no doubt would have an extreme issue when I see all the boys in the bloody school gawking at her boobs. The thing with Isabelle Lightwood is that she is a babe and anyone would want her and she knows it too. It doesn't help that she purposely wears really tight and really short and really really provocative clothing that makes both boys and girls want to go down on her. And it _really_ doesn't help when our adoptive brother decides that she looks absolutely fine and I have no way to rebuke it since I become a stammering red faced mess whenever I am ever bloody well near him.

"Alec!" Jace burst in to my room "Izzy is going mad and you... are not even out of your bloody bed! Alec seriously do you want us all to die!?" he surged forward "Get up"

I frowned as he grabbed my arms and hauled me up. I was only in boxers and tee which left me feeling strangely naked in front of him. Pushing him away I sighed. Nodding to myself I barged past him and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue tee shirt that were on the floor and walked out into the hall and then the bathroom thankfully not running into Isabelle on the way. Once in the bathroom I looked in the mirror above the sink icy blue eyes stared back at me. I was an ordinary looking guy I guess, I had icy blue eyes, midnight black hair with flecks of white in it thanks to my dad's genes, deathly pale skin which was a stark contrast between my hair and full pink chapped lips. Fortunately I didn't get my mom's freckles on my cheeks, which is great, except I got her ability to blush at the smallest of things. I have been told that I look like my dad when he was younger but I can't see it, when all I see now is tired eyes, a frown and impeccable hair that I didn't get as my hair doesn't like to listen to me. Turning on the shower I shed my clothes and stepped in to the boiling spay sighing happily as it turned my skin red and my fingers to prunes. When I got out of the shower and I was finally dressed it was 08:27 AM. It had only been ten minutes, God I hate it when I think time is moving slow but it's actually moving pretty fast we only had five minutes to get in to school. Izzy, Jace and I piled into my black Chevrolet Camaro my baby. It was the car my parents bought me for my 18th birthday a few months ago and I love it so very very much and I will not allow Jace or Isabelle to ever drive it because they are both way too reckless and I love my baby too much. We pulled into school just as the warning bell was sounding and sprinted to our homerooms. I have to say I congratulate Izzy for being able to run in those heels of hers and Jace for being able to beat me to my homeroom which is closest in his really really tight jeans that make his ass look amazing and he knows it too.

Homeroom passed quickly and the next thing I knew it was lunch and I was sat with Jace, Izzy, Simon and clary Jace's love interest. I listened half heartedly to the conversations that they were having but kept my head down which is why I didn't notice when a fight broke out on the other side of the lunch hall that had the whole room in silence. At the silent room I glanced up and saw the weirdest looking person stood and glaring at Jonathan Morgenstern. Jonathon's dad owned the biggest chain of superstores next to Wal-Mart in America this apparently gave him the right to be a douche to everyone and anyone. And it's not like teachers can do anything Jonathon's dad donates a large amount of money to the school which I still think is a bribe so that he doesn't have to deal with his son's douchiness. The other guy had dark hair that was carefully spiked forming a crown on his head, he had tanned skin and slightly Asian features, Filipino maybe and even though I couldn't see his eyes I'm betting that they were a deep forest green that would make the girls swoon with just a wink. He had a weird hair style but that didn't make him look weird, it was the dark purple shirt and bright yellow tie paired with plum coloured skinny jeans and bright yellow converse and now that I'm looking on his spikes he has yellow glitter which I have no issue it looked good. _He_ looked good, yeah good and his voice made me melt inside just a little it was smooth and silky and powerful. It carried well in the silent room.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head to the side "I don't believe that I heard you quite right, care to repeat that?"

Jonathan smirked and sneered "How unfortunate you are both deaf and an abomination. Didn't your father ever tell you that glitter was for girls as was make up? Oh wait you probably don't have a dad since he ran when he first saw you wear your favourite dress right?" his nasally voice made me cringe and I feel for Clary having to be his sister she is really nice and perfect for Jace once he realises that she doesn't like his lame ass jokes. The boy stared at Jonathon and you could see him clenching his teeth.

"Perhaps you would benefit from getting laid rather than telling me about the family life I know you suffered from, you might be able to get a girl to take pity on you when you beg her for some fun. As I in all my magnificent glory do not have the time to deal with whining about your pathetic nonexistent sex life, unable to get laid as no man or woman will want anything to do with you. So if you don't mind I believe that I will take my leave so that I can eat my lunch and permanently delete that hideous face of yours from my memory. Goodbye." And with that he walked away with a flourish and through the doors towards the courtyard outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **MAGNUS' POV**

I stormed out of the lunch hall fuming. How dare he, how dare that bastard Morgenstern talk about that man. I stalked towards my friends on the bleachers flopping down next to Camille and Ragnor. Camille took one look at me and her forest green eyes narrowed and her perfectly shaped blood red lips became a thin line. Her hair a rich, honey gold blonde piled on her head suddenly looked like Medusa's snakes as her aura got colder and colder. Ragnor on the other side of her noticed instantly the change in the atmosphere and his bright yellow eyes became slits as he looked over her shoulder at me.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I sighed and then put on my brightest smile that felt wrong even to me.

Camille gave me the 'look' there was no way I would be able to tell her nothing now and Ragnor raised an eye brow looking at me. This is why I loved my friends they always knew when I was bullshitting them and when I was telling the truth, it was great most of the time and they always knew when I wanted to bitch or cry or even fight something or someone. They also know that of I really was fine I wouldn't say it like I was trying to convince myself. These two crazy ass people were around when my mom decided that she should be the new chandelier hanging from the ceiling and my dad decided that I resembled my mother too much and thought that the bathroom would look better with splatters of red all over it if you catch my drift. They were there to pull me through and out of the void that threatened to make me decide that the river needed my magnificent self. They were great which is why they are so over protective and will probably destroy anyone that tries to break me in anyway. That includes Jonathan 'the bastard' Morgenstern.

Camille scoffed. "Yeah and I'm Morgana Pendragon, who was it? And I'll show them my witchy powers." I laughed and hugged her, this is why you love Camille she is just so awesome.

Ragnor behind her grinned "Ok ladies break it up. As you all know I am the unicorn and unicorn powers are way more awesome."

We pulled away and laughed leave it to Ragnor to believe unicorns are the most awesome. I smiled and opened my lunch and picked up an apple. Taking a bite of the sweet fruit I looked over the quad. On the field a mixed group of guys and girls were walking across towards the forest, there were three guys and two girls. One of the boys was golden he had golden hair and skin making him look like an angel, another one of the boys had dark curly hair that seemed shaggy and not well kept and tanned skin, he also had on glasses that gave him the feel of a werewolf. The girl closest to the golden boy had auburn hair that made you think of an open fire on a dark night in the woods making me think of a demon though I am a bit crazy when I'm bored and the girl next to her had waist length midnight black hair that contrasted against her creamy skin elegantly, she had on a top that seemed to shimmer around her giving the appearance of wings which made me smile as she seemed so much like a faery. The fifth person of the group was another guy; he had darker than midnight hair and snow white skin. He and the faery must be related since it's very rare you get two of a similar look if they're not twins. The last guy didn't make me think of any fantastical creature he made me think of a prince valiantly protecting his kingdom from evil snakes like in the story my mom used to tell me as a child.

Camille next to me sighed breaking me out of my trance "What I wouldn't give to get into golden boys pants over there. It's such a shame that he's infatuated with the red head."

I turned toward her and grabbed her hands. "Who are they?" gesturing to the woods where they disappeared into.

Camille raised an eyebrow and held up her hand "Golden boy or better known Jace Wayland is captain of the soccer team and is quite literally a boy wonder he has the second highest GPA in the whole school and will probably be the valedictorian next year, however he is quite the bastard. He has an awful personality and he is always very sarcastic. He's been with most of the girls in the school but now he doesn't want anyone other than that of Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, she is Jonathon Morgenstern's half sister but decided she didn't want her dads name so she kept it as her mothers. She has the top grade in art in the school and she wishes to get into the Brooklyn art university her best friend is Simon Lewis, he is a geek when it comes to computers but is really into comic books and monsters. He has a band that has no name at the moment as they can't decide on one and he has the biggest crush upon Isabelle Lightwood. She was the one with the dark hair and the shimmery top. Isabelle is in the same year as Jace and he is her adoptive brother she is a fighter and is captain of the girl's taekwondo team. She has another brother Alec Lightwood; he was the other guy with dark hair and white skin. You might not have noticed while you were gawking but he had a bow on his back which is not surprising as he is the mentor of the archery club though he doesn't participate which is weird considering he know so much about it.

"Every lunch they all go into the woods and they are back before classes start looking all hot and bothered, I would say that they go and have fun in a group but that's kinda gross as three of them are siblings which makes me wanna gag. God"

I grinned and let her go, looking at my friends and then the woods. "Well, isn't that a little rude? They go to have fun and they don't invite the only three way in town?" the others nodded and we all stood up. Jumping from the bleachers we made our way across the field and towards the dark woods following the group.

When we walked into the woods everything went silent. Birds stopped singing and the wind stopped. It was like it knew that we were intruders into its land. We followed the path until it forked into two. The path to the right was bright and seemed livelier than the part of the forest we were in ourselves, it had sun on the path and the trees were leaning over swaying in the slight breeze almost beckoning us towards the light. We couldn't see at the end of the path but it was bright and it looked like it opened out in a clearing. Alongside the path at the roots of the trees were many flowers ranging from bluebells and primroses to forget me knots and jasmine making the whole path look and smell glorious. The path to the left however seemed dark, dank, dead and downright creepy. There was no sun on that side and no pretty flowers. The trees had no leaves and they seemed like a shell of their former selves. The path itself was muddy and full of dark ebony leaves that squished underfoot. Camille grabbed on to Ragnor and he squeezed her back.

"Why the hell would anyone come here?!" she hissed, she began to drag Ragnor over to the right but I grabbed them.

"Magnus come on! Let's go down the nice smelling path and get away from the dead one!" Ragnor said.

I shook my head something didn't feel right about that path something that stood up the hairs on the back of my neck. Someone or something was watching us. They wanted to see which path we would take. I started down the left path dragging a protesting Camille and Ragnor with me. We walked slowly so as not to slip and fall upon each other and we tread carefully over the roots and dead flowers. We had taken no more than five steps there was a shock wave knocking all three of us on to our asses. Next thing we know we are at sword point.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **ALEC POV**

I never expected to see Jace have his weapon pointed at that boys face when I had turned round after shooting a flurry of arrows at the target in front of me. I never expected to see the boy's friends cower behind him in fear and I certainly never expected that Simon would be laughing in the situation that we had found ourselves in. I slipped my bow on to my back and walked carefully over to him, Izzy, Clary and Simon all watching me. Placing my hand on Jace's sword arm I pulled him back and away from the two boys and girl. Beckoning them forward I pushed Jace further behind me.

"It's not very often we get three normal people following us into our part of the woods. Most usually are deterred by the dead path way and are drawn to the fae cove on the other side. How did you know which way was safe?" I asked genuinely curious. I stared at the three people that were all absurdly good-looking mind. The boy from the lunch hall had deep green eyes like I had predicted but they had fleck of a yellow making them look like feline eye. He had on glittery yellow liner and a darker smokier eye shadow. The girl to his right, had light honeycomb hair that was piled on top of her head looking sophisticated and chic at the same time, she had light apple green eyes and blood red full lips, she was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that had a very low breast and dark blue skinny jeans with brown knee high boots that made her seem taller than she actually was. The boy to her right was a sight you wouldn't see every day, he had light green hair in a bun and was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans. They were the weirdest looking bunch you could ever imagine.

"I guess the other path seemed too easy and someone as mysterious and cute as you wouldn't go down there."

I jumped at the sound of the lunch hall guy's voice. Oh my god, his voice makes me want to get on my knee and beg him to take me. I nodded and signalled for Jace. He came and stood next to me and in my peripheral vision I could see he was dying to let out his wings and show them he will destroy them if they are here to hurt any of us. "Jace."

He stiffened at my voice. "Enough. They won't hurt us if we don't hurt them. Get back to training with Iz and Clarissa I'll deal with them. Simon, come with me."

He followed pulling the three intruders behind him, leaving Jace, Izzy and Clarissa to their training. We walked down another dead and ugly path cringing every time there was a squelch when the girl's heels stepped in the mud. We left the dead path and entered into clearing with a mangled tree in the middle. The ground was hard and dry and the sun was unnaturally scorching and most of the grass and flowers were dead. There was a smell of rotting fruit in the thick humid air sweet and sickly. The temperature had increase dramatically compared to the clearing we were in before; sweat began to pool at my temples. I turned back and gestured to Simon, and he drew the three in front of us. Making them stand in a line he was able to fully assess what they look like.

"Would you tell me your names… please?" I asked politely, they hadn't done much wrong so why should I be rude?

The boy from the lunch hall stepped forward with a defiant look in his eye. Gesturing behind him he pointed at the blonde girl. "The beautiful witch is Camille." He then pointed to the green boy. "He is Ragnor and he insists to us he is a unicorn. And I, in all my amazing presence, am the magnificent warlock Magnus. Who are you?"

 _Magnus, what a pretty name?_ I thought to myself. Looking over at Simon I could see the grin he was hiding behind his hand, as if they introduce themselves as a witch, unicorn and warlock.

"I, Mr. Magnificent Warlock Magnus, am Alexander Lightwood and my colleague here is Simon Lewis." I said gesturing to myself and Simon.

Magnus raised a perfect eyebrow; he then glanced back at Camille and Ragnor. They seemed to have a conversation involving just the cocking of head, eyebrows and eyes. When Magnus turned back to face us he walked forwards until he was directly in front of me, there was barely a foot between us. I could feel my cheeks begin to go red at the close proximity of this gorgeous specimen of a man. Simon coughing to hide his snigger at my reddened face and Magnus merely smirked sexily. Oh my God he was sex on legs, I really want him. I know that if my parents found out about me and my sexual orientation I would probably not have a home or they may not talk with me hoping that it was just a phase. I would dread to see how they reacted to seeing Magnus and his dress style. Smiling slightly I refocused back on Magnus.

"Yes I knew that. The archery mentor that has never actually been seen using a bow and arrow and the boy who's in a band that currently has no name as they can't seem to decide on one." I glanced at Simon and back at Camille and Ragnor then blinked and slowly nodded. "In answer to the question you are about to ask, we were curious I mean seriously you come back from lunch hot and sweaty and Camille says she thought you had an orgy out here in the woods. I was so offended that you guys allegedly having an orgy refused to invite the most amazing three way in the whole of our part of New York!" he ranted breathing heavily after his little speech, "then we get into the bloody forest and it acts like it doesn't want us around, going all silent and when the fork in the road happened and there was obviously some creepy thing watching us to see which path we took. I swear when we took the dead path the thing sighed sadly and went away and the whole bloody forest comes to life then I nearly get my nose chopped off by that stupid wonder boy and people wonder why I was having a bad day?!"

I nodded again making Magnus scowl, he took another step forward and the next thing I know is he's hugging me. I looked over his shoulder to Simon, Camille and Ragnor and they all looked as shocked as I thought my faced looked. I stared at his head on my shoulder for a second before telling Simon with my eyes to leave. He nodded and pulled the gawking witch and unicorn with him and back down the dead path. After a few seconds of them being gone I wrapped my arms around his waist and hoisted him up so that his legs were around my waist, moving over the tree in the middle of the clearing I sat down on a log in front of it. I started to rock back and forth when suddenly Magnus jerked up. His face showed a number of emotions dread, worry and embarrassment being the main ones before settling into an unreadable mask though his eyes still told me he was embarrassed and worried about something. He tried to pull off my lap but I held him in place.

"Are you the Warlock that gifted me with red string at my birth?"

He froze at my question, you could see the panic in his eyes when I asked that which made me think that he was though I couldn't be certain unless he actually told me using his voice. He would be unable to remember if he doesn't.

He burst out laughing making me jump "I'm sorry? Did you just ask if I was a fantastical creature from the old story that is told to every one by their parents as a bed time story?" his laugh was light hearted, full of disbelief but still melodic. I blushed and nodded and then his laughing became cynical and bitter sending chills that fell down in waves down my spine forming an uncomfortable pool of cold in the pit of my stomach. "No." His answer was blunt that it made me freeze making it easier for him to untangle my arms from his waist.

I watched him with blank eyes as he ran cheetah fast out of the clearing and through the dead path. The forest let me know when he had left and gone back into school, the witch and unicorn following him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **MAGNUS POV**

 _ **10 YEARS AGO—BANE HOUSEHOLD**_

" _The hall cheered and the people of the king and queen's prosperous land jumped into eating all the glorious and amazing food. The king laughed at a joke of one of the advisors and the warlock and unicorn stood together cooing at the little baby prince that laughed every time the unicorn put his horn into0 his cradle. The queen sat with the witches and the fae laughing at the animated story one of the witches was telling. The dragon, werewolf and griffin stood by the entrance to watch the party from afar trying to keep their precious king, queen and prince safe as they always have. Suddenly dust was thrown into the air and all the magical creatures fell into a deep sleep where they were at. This meant that the griffin, dragon and werewolf were not guarding the door..._

" _In wandered a man and a boy dressed in black, the only ones of the forest not invited to the feast. They were the necromancers that played with death and danced with demons, they always upset the balance of the forest which was why the warlock didn't tell them about the feast. How they found out no one knew but now the people were left unprotected._

"' _I have come today to also give my gift to the young prince.' The older necromancer stated with a voice that fell to the pit of the king's stomach and curled into a ball of ice. He walked closer and closer toward the cradle and the sleeping warlock and unicorn. Pushing them aside he looked over at the baby with a sick grin. The baby prince, upon seeing the necromancer's dark eyes and full back eyes, began to cry indignantly like he was in pain. Frowning and biting her lip the queen tried to take a step forward but the king stopped her with his arm; grabbing his wife's hand he gripped it tight. She looked over at him and saw that he was watching the intruder with the eyes of a hawk and the posture of a protective lioness over her cub._

" _Snapping his head up, the necromancer met the king's eye with a smug smirk. The made the 'come hither' motioned toward the younger boy. 'I shall gift this young prince with...' and at that moment the warlock gasped awake..."_

" _What happened then ma?! What then?" an eight year old Magnus Bane was sat at the edge of his bed, his hold on his mother tightening painfully._

 _His mother laughed at his antics. "I'm afraid my little warlock that you have to wait until tomorrow night, it's time for sleep."_

 _Magnus groaned, like most eight year olds when they are told to sleep but he still listened to his mom and fell back on to his bed, getting under his covers he lay back and grabbed his black cat teddy and watched as his mum tucked him in. Kissing him on the forehead his mother crept out of the room and shut the door quietly. Magnus stared at his ceiling a while before slowly drifting off in to the land of dreams where the warlock and the creatures of the forest awaited him._

 _THUD!_

 _Magnus bolted up from his bed; he looked at his door and then rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was about to lay down and go back to sleep when his tongue decided that it was going to be dry and not let Magnus sleep peacefully until he had gone to get a drink. He tiptoed to his door and down the stairs; he didn't notice with his eight year old eyes the rope on the balcony. Magnus poured himself some milk from the fridge, proud that he had not spilled a drop and glugged it down like his mother told him not to do all the time. Rinsing his cup and placing it in the dishwasher he wiped his face and leisurely made his way back to the stares._

 _It was so dark, the house he lived in wasn't big, but it seemed so in the dark and even though he didn't really want to admit it the dark freaked Magnus out a bit. If it wasn't for the moon, at that exact moment, little Magnus Bane wouldn't have noticed movement to his right by the stairs. He thought it was the necromancers, monsters coming to get him, not once did he think it was his mother's body hanging by her favourite scarf, like a broken doll, from the balcony._

 **PRESENT TIME**

I ran as fast as I could out of the woods and the gorgeous blue eyed prince. How could he have known the truth?! Who was he?! How was it possible?! Question after question swirled about my head making me dizzy. Turning around I saw that Camille and Ragnor had joined me. Panting I twirled back around and headed back into school, the lunch bell had just gone anyway.

~|.|~

Three days later it was Thursday and everywhere I looked Alec Lightwood and his gang were there and every time he tried to talk to me I blanked him and walked passed him. It wasn't until English Lit that afternoon that I saw him again. He walked into the classroom all timid and shy, completely opposite to the Prince I saw in the woods on Monday. He stood at the front beside the teacher.

Ms. Fairchild cleared her throat. "Mr. Lightwood here has already completed all his Lit studies therefore usually he has a free period at this time. However today I have asked him to help with the topic we are doing today solely due to the fact that it's a big one and you will all need to be in smaller groups and I unfortunately cannot be everywhere at once" she looked pointedly over at Alec "Alec, you will be working with this side of the room." She pointed one small, pale finger at me.

Alec blushed, and then ducked his head down muttering something under his breath. He stalked down the aisle and collapsed into the free seat next to mine. He gazed at me with an icy cold stare that sent chills down my spine and made my cheeks heat up so much I was sure they were a furnace. I kept my face forward but every so often I glanced at him to see him still staring at me, and every time I looked away blushing like a helpless maiden first seeing her knight in shining armour.

 _Get it together Bane!_ I mentally shook myself trying to shake off the weight of his gaze.

"And begin." Ms. Fairchild's voice cut through my daydream and brought me with a hard landing back to reality. Glimpsing at Alec I noticed that he was no longer looking at me.

"How long are you going to avoid me?" a strong, deep voice that did terrible things to Magnus' body questioned into his ear. Hot breath, that smelled a mix of fresh mint, coffee and something completely amazing that I couldn't really put a name to, hit the back of my neck and ear.

"Alexander." I breathed out

A hum sounded in my ear. "Get up." He ordered standing straight he called over to Ms. Fray. "Magnus and I are going to the library to work on his project he keeps getting distracted"

A lie but who cares? He's a prince. I stood up taking my time to get to the door Alec following me. We walked out on to the quad and into the woods. When we got into the clearing that he and his friends were training in we stopped. Gulping, I turned to face the striking blue eyed royal behind me.

"Why, Mr Bane, have you been avoiding me?" Alec asked again in his deep sultry voice, with an under tone of authority that made me shiver.

"I haven't been avoiding you Alexander I have just been doing other things... like ignoring you and your posse that think it's funny to take the piss out of me even though I stopped raving about that goddamn story in sixth grade!" I blinked and covered my mouth gasping softly at my outburst. Looking up at Alec's blue eyes as the darkened and made me tremble in apprehension. "I'm sorry, Lord." I murmured almost silently.

Alec's eyes widened and he leaned forward a tiny bit. "Beg your pardon? I didn't quite hear that."

I blushed and looked away and spoke a little louder "I'm sorry Milord"

Alec grinned, reaching forward he lifted my face up with the tip of his index finger. "There's nothing to be sorry about Warlock." He took another step toward me though he still gave me enough room so that it I really wished to run I could quite easily but I didn't move. He took another step forward and another until we were only inches apart.

All at once he smashed his lips to mine, there was nothing elegant about this kiss, nothing slow, it was all teeth and tongue. I moaned as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and hoist me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist pulling us even closer. We eventually needed to break away for air but I daren't let him go, it was like if he disappeared I wouldn't be able to live. Breathing in sync I untangled my hands from his clothes and slid them around his neck and into his hair. Resting our foreheads together I smiled content with the moment.

Then with no warning my mind went black...


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait guys... It took forever for me to write this chapter solely due to the fact that my school decides to give giant assignments from four different subjects and want them all in at the same time. I know it's ridiculous. Anyway thank you Suzanne your review helped a lot and to the guest, I don't known if you are the same person or two different people but thank you for reviewing.**

 **You guys know the drill: This is not mine and all credits go to Miss CC and don't forget to review (I just figured out today that I could do this so yeah *sheepish look*)**

 **Aura**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

" _You will never be able to take him!" The warlock gasped crawling towards the cradle and the young prince. "He will always be too pure and he will always be righteous in mind. You can never take him for your evil deeds!"_

 _The necromancer laughed a spine-tingling chuckle freezing most of the humans in the room, his son stood still as death behind him with a smirk that annoyed the king to no end. "I shall not take the young prince, no you will recover after years of mourning and though that would be enjoyable I think that my gift shall prolong your suffering as well as potentially give me a new loyal subject. I gift the brat the shadow mark curse."_

 _The warlock's eyes widened with fear and quickly his eyes began to tear up. Knowing that it would be pointless to try and stop the 'mancer. What could he do? He was numb from his legs down. He buried his face in his arms, body shaking. The king had watched the exchange with barely concealed rage and now he, his wife and every other human not in paralysis was confused._

" _What is this shadows curse?" the king demanded distress clear in his voice mirroring the distress he could feel within his wife. The necro looked up staring at the king and queen, who were huddled together in front of the thrones, with chilling ebony eyes. He slicked his white hair back some more and smiled a sharp toothed grin that sent unnerving shivers down the royals back._

" _The Shadow Mark Curse is a black mark. It spreads and spreads until it can't spread any more covering the young brat and making him a necromancer at heart and mind. His pureness would be obliterated and his righteous mind dead, and then he will cut down his arms and become mine."_

 _At the last word the necromancers eyes lit up a bright, dangerous red and the queen gasped hiding her face in her husband's crying. The necro laughed manically and vanished along with his apprentice leaving a poisonous green smoke behind him._

" _Hold your breath!" The warlock, that had lifted his head when the necromancer had left, yelled._

 _All mortals in the room stopped breathing as the warlock flicked his hand once… twice… three times, his eyes shining and the smoke disappearing with a whoosh. The royals and all their subjects let out a sigh. There was silence for a few seconds before the young prince that had been silent burst in a loud banshee like screech that made everyone in the hall jump. His screech startled all the mythical creatures awake that had been put to sleep and made them straight away hold their ears in pain._

 _The Queen was still too distraught to go to her child and the king was comforting her so the warlock walked up to the cradle and saw why the poor child was screeching. Ebony, murky marks had burned into the arm of the child and he was in pain, the warlock place a hand on the screaming prince's forehead, muttered the few words of a healing spell and the young prince stopped crying. He stared up at the warlock and smiled, grabbing on to his hand he gripped it tight. The warlock grinned down at the boy and picked him up out of the cradle._

" _I gift you with my second gift." The warlock sighed and placed a glowing finger on the baby's arm. When it was lifted in its place was the warlock's seal of arms. "This mark will slow down the curse, hopefully until he passes and more lives after._

~|.|~

 **ALEC POV**

It was safe to say that I believed that Magnus Bane was magic, the warlock, the one. When my lips hit his, the world fell away and I thought of nothing but the faint taste of cherries. I don't even like cherries but my god, if they on him I think I could eat a whole bowl of them. He pulled away and stared at me, I tried to memorise his face; his eyes luminous and the pupils were in slits like a cat, his skin was the colour of caramel rich and fresh. His lips were swollen and red making me sigh as I stared at him. I was so focussed on what I was seeing I didn't notice when Magnus' eyes began to darken and his eyelids began to droop, I was so focussed on the colour of his lip and the curve of his neck I didn't notice that he was ready to collapse until I caught him once he had gone limp in my arms.

"Magnus? Baby?" I cried as I slowly put him down on the floor resting his head on my lap.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his eyes filled out into a full cat eye, its pupil blown out wide.

 _"Al'amir alshshabb"_ Magnus turned his head to look me straight in the eye with an unblinking stare. _"Aljadir bialdhdhikr 'ann ealamat zill mustahdar al'arwah tanmu w tastahlik lak habi. Yjb alhifaz ealaa silsilat qaribaan, wanamal baladay sihr ymkn 'an tubqi lakum ealaa qayd alhayat hatta balday alttanasukh yumkin aleuthur sahrah alkhass lihimayatik"_ he raised his hand shakily and put it to my face. _"Tudhkar, 'ana sawf 'ahabak dayimaan al'amir alshshabb min 'aemaq qalbi 'iilaa al'abad w dayimaan"_

Through my ears I heard the voice of an angel speaking to me in a language with soft words and a beauty that couldn't possibly be described with human words. My mind could not make sense of the words but my body clearly understood as tears sprang to my eyes and my head nodded. Then within my mind the words were repeated using Magnus' deep baritone, that made me shudder in anticipation every time I heard it, only this time they were in English, the language where I could understand the weight of the words that were said to me.

 _"Young prince, the shadow mark of the necromancer will grow and consume you my love. You must keep the string close; hopefully my enchantment can keep you alive until my reincarnation can find their magic to keep you safe. Remember, I will always love you young prince from the bottom of my heart forever and always."_

Gulping I nodded, I didn't realise I was crying until I felt a wet trail fall down my face. I place Magnus fully on the ground and shuffled away from him. Sitting against the log on the other side of the clearing I waited until Magnus woke up. When he did he was groggy and holding his head. He looked like he was trying hard not to cry when he couldn't see me next to him. I shuffled my foot slightly and his head whipped round he yellow green eyes narrowed but they softened when they saw me. Slowly, he shuffled towards me, and then he hugged me but he froze with me when I stiffened. Pulling back I saw the pained look in his eyes before he could hide it but he smiled. Albeit it was fake and obviously forced but I don't know how he could be strong enough to smile even though he is obviously hurt.

"I guess that what just happened was a one off thing right?" he asked smiling slightly. I frowned in confusion and stared at him. "Or not…?"

I shook my head a little, at this action his eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

"OK, I can deal with that." He tried to say this nonchalantly but I could see how happy he was. I grinned and held my arms out. Magnus all but jumped into them and he littered my face with kisses.

Then the school bell rang, even from here we could hear it.

"Oops I think we missed the afternoon of school. I wouldn't be surprised if our gangs don't go mad looking for us." I said sheepishly casting a glance over at Magnus who was beaming at me.

"Nah I doubt they will I mean what could possibly go wrong in the afternoon we decide to disappear?"


End file.
